


These Restless Nights

by salinethearchivist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinethearchivist/pseuds/salinethearchivist
Summary: Very short one shot about Niki's grieving for Wilbur's death. (dsmp and rp)
Kudos: 3





	These Restless Nights

There were many restless nights where Niki would do nothing but toss and turn in bed. Thoughts about him running through her head a million miles an hour, to busy to shut down. Many nights she would get no sleep at all, she stands in the middle of the fields late at night, thinking, wondering, and trying to accept his sudden departure. She can't let him go.

She stands in the large field, looking across the water. She hums his favorite song, and as she turns around she sees a tall, glowing figure. The figure approaches her and she sees him there, looking at her, his eyes as warm as they used to be. He takes her waist, and then her hand, _"Care for a dance?"_ she hears echoing through air.

She continues to hum the tune as he's spinning her through the grass, she giggles when she steps on his toes, she was always super clumsy when it came to dancing. As they continue to waltz in the field they just... look at each other. Like if they broke their gaze the other would dissolve there in front of them. 

Phil walks up to the field with Fundy, as Fundy asks," Is she okay?" slightly concerned.

" She's dancing with him again... leave her be." Phil said compassionately," She's happy."


End file.
